Yes, Master!
by Navigate Me
Summary: Psyche is Izaya's slave and willing to do anything to please is Master. YAOI.


**Title:** Yes, Master!  
><strong>Author:<strong> Heiwajima Shizuo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Swearing, sex, and self-cest, I think? s:  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Psyche is Izaya's slave and willing to do anything to please is Master. YAOI.

Dedicated to my friend who I call Psyche~ c:

* * *

><p><em>"You're going to be a good boy, right, Psyche-chan?"<em>

_He nodded._

_"Yes, Master."_

_"You will do as I say, no matter how tired and used up you feel, correct?"_

_He nodded._

_"Yes, Master."_

_"And why is that?"_

_Silence._

_"Tell me, why are you going to do everything Master says, Psyche-chan?" The tone in Izaya's voice was much more forceful, and it sent a shiver down Psyche's body._

_He gulped._

_"Because I'm Master's d-dirty little slut!"_

_"That's a good boy~"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh<em>!"

With a hand placed firmly on Psyche's hip, the other holding him by his shoulder, Izaya ravished the clone beneath him, sucking harsly all over his neck and jawline before pressing his lips to Psyche's quivering lips. His breathing, along with Psyche's, was uneven, and both were sweating, their dark hair sticking to the sides of their faces. As the shirtless informant straddled the buck-naked raven beneath him, Izaya pressed his lips to his clone's hungrily; his tongue ravaging Psyche's mouth selfishly.

"_Mmff_!" Psyche mewled in pleasure, his mind quickly going blank.

It was obvious that Psyche did not know how to react to Izaya's rough kiss.

The way he gripped the other's bed sheets beneath him tightly, and the way his body squirmed as though he was still a virgin, even though he was not, indicated this.

The innocent raven was so used to Tsugaru's slow and gentle kisses that he was barely able to keep up with Izaya's fast, harsh kiss. He didn't mind the roughness at all, though. In fact, as much as he _loved_ Tsugaru's sweet, light kisses, he was beginning to love the informant's almost as much. Though both were completely different, there was just something about being treated so roughly that made Psyche's head spin, and body shudder pleasantly. Izaya gave him a thrill that he never felt when he and his calm blonde were being intimate together.

Cheerful magenta eyes were clouded with lust and the child-like raven rocked his hips against Izaya's, his hard cock rubbing against the other's dark jeans, creating the friction his needy member was craving for. When the hand on his hip left to trail up his pale torso to play with one of his nipples, a loud moan erupted from his mouth. His voice bounced around the Orihara's spacious bedroom and filled their ears.

As his tongue played around with Psyche's, he also took it as a chance to explore the other's mouth; making sure that no part his clone's mouth was left untouched by his devilish tongue. Pulling out of the other male's hot mouth with a lewd slurping noise, Izaya nibbled greedily at Psyche's lips, coaxing a raspy moan to fall from them. "Master…! Y-Your mouth is so h-hot. It's m-making me s-so hot too… Ah…"

Izaya quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Even though Izaya dealt with Psyche's childish nature on a daily basis, giving him what he wanted like a parent giving things to their child, never had he seen the other so… _needy_. Psyche's eyes were half-lidded, he was panting and there was an obvious need in his actions and moans, the sight making the blood in Izaya's body shoot directly to his crotch. With a smirk, the informant spoke playfully, his lips brushing against Psyche's with each word.

"Oh? But how can Psyche-chan be so hot? I should be the one saying that. You _are_ the naked one, you know." He brought the hand he had on Psyche's shoulder to take the other's weeping member into his evil little hand, giving it a teasing squeeze. It made his little clone shudder, and Izaya couldn't help but chuckle. "Ne, Psyche-chan is so hard. Just look at this!"

Moving off Psyche so he kneeled in between the magenta eyed male's smooth legs, Izaya held the inside of Psyche's creamy thighs as he positioned his head overtop the other's erection. It twitched, and cum leaked from the slit, the white liquid rolling down the shaft. Izaya snickered and groped his clone's thighs, making the magenta raven groan in pleasure.

"So… Psyche-chan," The informant's hot breath tickled the head of said male's member, making it twitch ever-so-slightly once more. It drove Psyche insane, and he did all he could to stop himself from thrusting into his master's mouth as he spoke.

"What do you want me to do about _this_?" Izaya gave the top of Psyche's length a kiss, teasingly sticking his tongue out to give the slit a light lick.

Psyche barely kept himself from thrusting this time as he groaned in frustratedly, his frustration only making Izaya chuckle. "What a cute little slut~" He said, his lips brushing against Psyche's tip.

Weakly, the magenta raven propped himself on pale elbows and looked at Izaya who looked back with a wide, cheshire grin on his pale features. "Well? What do you want me to do~?"

He gulped, blushing as his thoughts became more and more lewd. "I-I want M-Master to…"

He trailed off, mumbling embarrassedly as a light blush fell upon his face. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, no matter how much his body screamed at him. He tried a second time, only to have himself choke up once more. Why couldn't he say it? He had been able to tell Tsugaru what he wanted sometimes, so what was stopping him now? Was it because it was with Master this time?

But, before he could fall deeper into his thoughts a finger press down on the slit of his member. His eyes closed immediately and he bucked his hips, biting his bottom lip.

"Come on, Psyche-chan, I'll do _anything_, you want. That _is_ what a _good_ Master does~" He moved his head down, his lips ghosting over the shaft. His lips caressed the hard shaft, and he gave it a light kiss. "All you have to say is 'I want you to suck my slut cock off, Master' and I gladly will."

"_Hahh_…" Psyche licked his lips and moaned. Izaya's fingers began to tease the tip of his cock, his other hand massaging the inside of his smooth thigh as he began to give gentle, butterfly-like kisses to the side of his clone's member. "M-Master's your lips are so s-soft… _hnn_… "

"Say it, Psyche-chan~" Replied Izaya, putting more pressure on the angelic male before him.

With a devious grin, Izaya applied more pressure to the young man's slit. It was just too much for him. The action caused Psyche to convulse as his mouth hung open in pleasure. "I w-want you t-to suck my d-dirty slut cock o-off, Master! Please!"

"_Ahh_! M-Master! H-_Haahh_!" A warm, wet orifice suddenly engulfed Psyche's weeping cock and he cried out lustfully in gratitude. He immediately thrusted his hips up and the informant took his clone's member with ease, thankful he had no gag reflex.

"Mm…" Bobbing his head up and down, Izaya groped the insides of Psyche's supple thighs, the soft skin making his greedy hands want him more and more. He moaned each time Psyche's cock hit the back of his throat. The vibrations drove Psyche crazy, and he practically screamed. He fell from his position on his elbows and he lied on the other's bed, squirming.

With his body temperature raising with every bob of Izaya's head, Psyche brought his small fingers to tweak and play with his nipples. Combined with Izaya's sucking, he was sent over the edge and he came, Izaya swallowing the other's seed with ease. As his clone arched his back, his body convulsing as his orgasm slowly died down, the informant milked him dry. He gave one last suck, and released the limp cock with a small 'pop.'

"M-Master… I…"

"Tsk, tsk, Psyche-chan. Did I say you could cum?"

Izaya shoved two fingers into Psyche's mouth. Psyche immediately began to suck and Izaya spoke. "Did I?"

Psyche shook his head.

"What a naughty little whore, cumming without his master's permission. I should stop having sex with you for a week as punishment. But I won't because I'm feeling generous." He pulled his saliva coated fingers out of Psyche's mouth and positioned them before the young man's entrance. "But don't think I'm letting you off easy~"

Without any type of warning, the informant shoved both fingers into Psyche. He threw his head back as he rolled his hips. Izaya then pulled out his pale digits before pushing them back in forcefully, hitting Psyche's prostate on his first try. A shiver was sent down Psyche's back and Izaya continued to slam his fingers in and out, scissoring them.

"Master… I-I-I…" The magenta eyed panted, his mind too focused on the digits that continuously assaulted his sweet spot to speak. "I w-want…"

Izaya thrusted his long digits as far and as hard as he could, laughing sadistically at the ear breaking scream that fell from Psyche's mouth. "Hmm? What was that, Psyche-chan?"

"I w-want Master's cock…" Psyche mumbled and Izaya pulled his fingers out only to slam in as hard as he could once more, making Psyche's soft moans turn into loud, desperate screams.

"I can't hear you!"

"I want Master c-cock!"

"Hmm~?"

"I w-want Master's hard c-cock!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, moving himself against the informant's fingers. "Pl-Please! Fuck me as h-hard as you want with your hard cock, Master! Please!"

He removed his fingers from his clone and his crimson orbs danced devilishly. "Remember, you asked for it~"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the mistakes, and yeah. I have some things planned, but not a lot. So if you have an idea or something, I wouldn't mind hearing it~!<p>

Oh, and Psyche, if you see this, /Dildoslap. LOL.

So tell me what'cha think? :3


End file.
